Solar panels, also referred to herein as photovoltaic (PV) modules, generally output direct current (DC) electrical power. To properly couple such solar panels to an electrical grid, or otherwise provide alternating current (AC) power, the electrical power received from the solar panels is converted from DC to AC power. At least some known solar power systems use a single stage or a two-stage power converter to convert DC power to AC power. Some systems are controlled by a control system to maximize the power received from the solar panels and to convert the received DC power into AC power that complies with utility grid requirements.
However, at least some known solar power converters are relatively inefficient and/or unreliable. It is desirable for a solar power converter to operate at relatively high efficiency to capture as much energy from a PV module as possible. At least some solar power converters utilize an isolated DC/DC converter including a transformer. One of the loss factors in such converters is the energy loss associated with the leakage inductance of the converter's transformer. In some converters, the losses are proportional to the leakage inductance of the transformer. A greater leakage inductance leads to greater losses and, accordingly, to a lower total conversion efficiency. Some known designs attempt to recover the energy stored in the leakage inductance. These recovery mechanisms, however, are generally not satisfactory.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.